Supervivencia en Gallalade
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Conoce a Ángel, un chico que tiene una vida normal, sin embargo todo cambia cuando se traslada de colegio en que Pokemons y humanos son tratados como igual. ¿Sobrevivira en ese lugar? Fic debut Pokemon.
1. Prólogo

**El juego y el animé Pokémon no son de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Nintendo, todos los derechos reservados. Sólo soy autor de fic.**

 _Supervivencia en Gallalade_

 _Por Cristian Reynolds_

 _Prólogo._

Example = Texto en general.

 _"Example" = diálogo a través de telepatía._

* * *

 **Punto de vista del protagonista:**

Esta es una historia diferente y demasiado complicada para resumir. Quien sabe cuanto dure pero quiero que conozcan mi experiencia en tener este tipo de vida que llevo.

Muchos se preguntan ¿quien soy yo? Es un placer conocerlos, me llamo Ángel Zagorakis, tengo 15 años y aunque provengo de Grecia, vivo un largo tiempo en la región de Kalos. Si, aunque no lo crean vivo en un territorio Pokémon.

Normalmente no me atrae mucho eso de ser un entrenador de estos seres pokémon por que exige mucho para llegar a ser el mejor; tales son los casos de uno de ellos, Ash Ketchum, que por cierto siempre lo he admirado por su manera de entrenar a sus pokemones y que aunque tiene grandes probabilidades de ganar alguna liga, desafortunadamente po motivos pierde ante otro entrenador con más progresión, el ultimo caso ante Alain en estas tierras, aún refuerdo de esa batalla tan difícil, el mega Greninja no pudo soportar el equilibrio desde que se enfrentó ante el temible mega Charizard; no hablaré mucho de ese tema porque los aburriría pero no descarto esa idea de ser un buen estratega y tener mis propios Pokemon. En fin, hubo muchas cosas que cambiaron cuando Ash pasó por estas tierras, pero la que quizas ha causado escándalo y a la vez un gran cambio, aunque no me gusta llamarlo por ese nombre por que me hace sentir sucio, pero en la mayoría de regiones la mal llamada "Pokefilia" comenzó a ser legal, pero siempre y cuando las relaciones entre humano fueran con pokemones de carácter humanoide, ya saben, de casi forma humana, aunque no faltaba la ilegalidad en regiones como Hoenn o Jotho. Hasta incluso en el gimnasio que la actriz Diantha, actual campeona de la Liga de mi región, permitió esa clase de afecto permitiendo la libertad y tranquilidad; luego le siguió la bella Cynthia en Sinnoh y así con la mayoría de las regiones.

Pero bueno, dejando un lado esos sucesos, estoy yo. Normalmente estudio en la secundaria cursando el noveno grado y aunque parezca el menor del salón, tengo un buen sentido del aprendizaje. Mi gran meta es llegar a convertirme en biólogo no sólo para estudiar la anatomía pokémon, también para conocer sus estrategias de ataque. Así como el profesor Oak pero no siendo científico.

Pero por ahora sólo voy a la secundaria de Kalos y me ha ido bien sacando buenas notas en la mayoría de las materias dadas, pero no faltaba los "chicos malos", esos que me atormentaban con robos, golpes y abusos, típico que sufrimos los inteligentes como ésta persona.

Y luego aqui estoy, en mi cuarto con un dia alegre en la mañana, me preparo para salir a la escuela, un nuevo día por estudiar. Recogí mi bolsa y salí de mi recámara con mi uniforme de color azúl. Tenía cabello negro casi largo, aunque siempre mojado, ojos de color verde, una estatura más o menos intermedia, tez no tan blanca. Si, un chico normal.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Voy al Instituto, no sé si regrese hasta tarde! — bajé las escaleras de mi casa para encaminar hacia ese lugar. Mis padres no se quedan mucho en casa, suelen irse a muchas partes y volvían hasta muchos días siguiente dependiendo en qué región se encontraban; mi mamá es científica asignada por el profesor Oak y mi papá es árbitro en los estadios de las batallas Pokémon, causa de ello casi no los veo todos los días.

— Está bien hijo, te preparo la cena de una vez y en caso de que no regrese te dejé dinero para que vayas a donde quieras a cenar.— Mamá tenía las maletas listas para su inminente salida a Ciudad Carmín.

— Oh está bien. Te extraño mucho, no puedo quedarme solo casi todos los días, ¿donde queda pasar el tiempo juntos con papá?.

— Ángel, se que estás triste pero no puedo quedarme sin empleo para tu futuro ni tampoco tu papá. Debo irme para que cuando haya tiempo libre, tengamos una mejor vida. — Me abrazó, y me sentí triste.

— Está bien mamá. Te echaré de menos en tu viaje. Además creo que papá no vendrá tampoco.

— Oh Ángel... Prometeme que no harás locuras mientras no estemos.

— Mamá no soy un rebelde. — sonrío — pero trataré de ser responsable como todos los días.

— Está bien. — Mamá sonrío, y me abrazó fuertemente. —Te quiero hijo.

— Cuidate Mamá, si encuentras a papá, saludalo, ¿si?. — Nos separamos y como tenía que desayunar, vi salir a mi madre fuera de la casa. A veces los extrañaba pero me acostumbré difícilmente a vivir solo. Oí el sonido del automóvil desplazando fuera de este sitio.

Al prepararme salí del hogar y camino hacia la escuela que no quedaba lejos de casa

* * *

Llegando al aula veía a muchos estudiantes con sus pokebolas a mano, diciendo que ataques tenían éstos seres, era uno de los pocos que no llevaba estos elementos, a veces me daba envidia de ver esas situaciones pero siempre me acostumbré a soportarlo. Como cualquier chico queria un pokemon para al menos divertirme con ellos pero no, no podia. Sonó el timbre, caminé al salon y comenzaron las clases como unicorriente durante todo el tiempo.

En el descanso no tenía amigos, pero tuve dos cuando se fueron: Diego y Luke. Ambos se fueron a otra escuela donde había dominio pokemon. No me dijeron mucho detalle pero ojalá me uniera a ellos ya que son mis únicos amigos de mi infancia, pero era impredecible.

En fin, volviendo a mi vida tomaba una botella de agua para refrescarme la cabeza. Las sesiones de Matemáticas con las de Física eran muy estresantes pero al menos aprendía todo, sus fórmulas y números. No tenía a nadie de amigo pero tampoco era el comodín de los bravucones.

Estaba a punto de salir pero una joven de pelo azabache y un poco más alta que yo me esperaba en la entrada con una mirada triste, no quería verla.

— ¿Ángel? — Comenzó a frotar y entrelazar sus dedos nerviosamente. — ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿De qué? — Lo dije con tono alegre pero a la misma vez entrecortada. — No hay nada de qué discutir. — Quería salir de aquí y perderme.

— Ángel, se que estás decepcionado de verme pero quiero pedirte perdón. — Comienza a llorar.

— ¿Perdonar? No hay de qué perdonar Danna, estamos bien, no fue el fin del mundo. — Estaba con presión, Necesitaba salir de aquí. Ella me había traicionado por el gran Roberto, un chico popular que presume de ser una promesa de un futuro entrenador Pokémon, con su Darkrai y Garchomp. Lo peor era que los vi besándose en uno de los salones de clase justo al lado del área de química donde entregué una maqueta de la fórmula del Cobalto. Sentía mucha vergüenza y deshonra a mi mismo por ser un gran tonto.

— Ángel, perdóname por ser una tonta. Yo...

— No vuelvo a repetir lo que dije hace dos días, estaba muy feliz contigo, sentía felicidad al tenerte a mi lado, ¡incluso le agradaste a mis papás! Y aún así me hiciste quedar en ridículo, claro, saliendo con el guapo Roberto ¡el sueño de toda chica de este lugar! Pero ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Es que jamás lo había descubierto cuando salían a escondidas, pero una persona a través de un Frolass me dijo que salían hace dos meses a escondidas... No quiero alargar el tema pero ya... Ya no más mentiras, Danna. Ahora si me disculpas debo entregar un taller de biología. Por favor no me sigas ni me veas en pintura. — Salí con el asombro de los transeúntes de aquella cafetería pero no les hice caso. Continúe con mi caminata hasta el salón donde estudiaba. Era demasiado difícil de vivir así, pero quisiera librarme de aquí.

Después de entregar un reporte sobre la forma de vida de Lucario, me dirigía a la salida de este lugar como cualquier otro estudiante. Debía volver a casa parea cumplir con carteleras y trabajos. A veces quería un Pokemon de compañía, tipo Sandalash o al menos un ratatta. Pero mis padres no me dejaban tenerlos por temor a peligros. Reglas eran reglas.

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta grande, una mano delicada me tocó el hombro, sorprendido lo mire o más bien la observé. Con cabello negro con rayos rojizos con su estilo de cogido de modo oficina, con gafas y muy mayor que yo en estatura era la directora del Instituto, una persona muy bella, sueño de todo Chico menos para mi.

— ¿Ángel Zagorakis?

— ¿Si? Con él en persona. — me daba escalofríos, ella era demasiado estricta con un alto grado de autoridad, ¿habia hecho algo mal? No lo sé por qué no podía pensar. Tuve que sonreír forzosamente.

— Sígueme a la oficina, tenemos que discutir algo que te involucra. — Se dio media vuelta y caminó, no tuve más remedio que seguirla por cuestiones de obediencia. Durante el camino veía a muchos chicos con sus pokebolas listas para sacar, supongo que se enfrentarían en batallas para potenciar a sus pokemones. No me interesaba en absuluto sobre ese tema, yo solo quería un pokemon como amigo.

Llegamos a la dirección y antes de sentarme me quedé tieso cuando vi a ¿un Gallade? ¿En este lugar? Esto no era normal, algo no cuajaba. La directora se puso al lado del gran pokemon donde me habló.

— Ángel, antes que nada quiero presentarte a él — Señala al pokemon macho. — Él es Gabriel, el subdirector de la Secundaria de Gallalade.

— ¿Qué tengo q...— Una voz de hombre con un sonido muy envolvente me interrumpía.

 _"Ángel Zagorakis, no temas."_

— P..Pero... — Ya me había asustado cogiendo fuertemente mi mochila.

" _Soy Gabriel, un placer conocerte. Sé que te preguntas cómo puedo hablar, yo uso la telepatía a través de su mente, al igual que la mayoría de pokemons de carácter psíquico. Soy el subdirector de Gallalade y he venido a este buen Instituto para decir una información. De acuerdo con tu seguimiento tienes buenas aptitudes académicas pero veo que no estás familiarizado con algún pokemon."_

— Perdón por interrumpir. — hice seña de tiempo. — ¿Que tiene que ver con mi presencia?

 _"Según tu registro tu capacidad mental, incluso sabes fórmulas de grados altos y es una oportunidad para que salgas con más experiencia pero con menos tiempo."_

— Me ha hecho confundir. En otras palabras quiero saber cuál es su propósito.

 _"Iré directamente al punto. Una de mis estudiantes más inteligentes me ha pedido una solicitud de traspaso de mi institución y de acuerdo con la exigencia hemos buscado a un aprendiz con muy buen rendimiento académico y de acuerdo con tus datos eres el indicado para la transferencia. Sólo depende de su decisión si acepta o no el cambio."_ Gabriel sonrío.

— ¿Pero al menos ha hablado con mis padres del tema?

 _"Sus padres ya sabían de esto, incluso estaban convencidos de un cambio ya que quedaba más cerca de sus lugares de trabajo, al menos recortada la distancia. Han firmado la solicitud pero principalmente depende de su respuesta._ — El Gallade lo dice de forma contundente.

— Además — Intervino la directora. — Hemos visto que no te sientes feliz aquí, aunque eres de los mejores estudiantes de este colegio. Extrañas a tus dos amigos que te animaban, además estas pasando por un mal momento. Lo que quiero es que estés bien. Escucha, hablo frecuentemente con tu madre sobre tus notas y situación de convivencia y ella me ha respondido que necesitas alguna compañía, pero nadie de mi institución no tiene la intención de hacerlo. Así que por tu bienestar es una gran oportunidad de cambiar tu estilo.

— Pero.. ¿Y las notas? ¿Y las evaluaciones? — ¿Era normal esto? Insistí a la rectora.

 _" Automáticamente se traspasarán a Gallalade como prueba de que has progresado en esas áreas."_ Gabriel concluyó.

— Oh..

 _"Debes tomar una decisión pronta. Piensalo bien y a conciencia. Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa y volver cuando estés dispuesto_." El Gallade me miró serio.

— Está bien. ¿Puedo pensar fuera de aqui.? No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

— Toma tu tiempo. Hablaré con Gabriel un momento. — La directora sonrió.

Salí extrañado del lugar. ¿Sera seguro esto? No sé aún cual era el punto de mi selección. Estoy bien de notas, hasta incluso he tenido mejores calificaciones en matemáticas. ¿Pero un traslado de colegio? Ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

Tomo un profundo aire y pienso sobre esto. Si mis padres ya fueron convencidos de esa solicitud asi que no me opongo. Es que el Gallalade es uno de los mejores colegios de todas las regiones, incluso pokemones han llegado a altos rangos. Pero es extraño para mi que me llegue esa solicitud.

Pero vería cosas buenas; lejos de esos problemas con los bravucones, lejos de esos malestares... E incluso lejos de ese Roberto y... Danna... Sería mejor esto, cambiarme de aires y de costumbres. No sé aún cómo es el sistema de esa institución pero creo que ya tengo la desicion tomada.

Volví a la oficina, donde el gran Gallade estaba esperanzado en mi respuesta. Bueno, espero que no me arruine la sorpresa, ya que ellos y las Gardevoir pueden leer mis pensamientos.

— He tomado una decisión que puede favorecer a todos. Estoy dispuesto a realizar la transferencia, así que iré a Gallalade.

" _Buena decisión Ángel._ " Gallade sonrió y asintió positivamente. _"Estoy feliz que hayas tomado el rumbo correcto. Bueno, toma esto_." Gallade me entrega un documento. " _Este es un mapa que te llevará a nuestra institución. Pero debes ir con maletas, por que Gallalade será tu casa temporal. Te espero mañana mismo a las 9:00 horas para que debas saber más detalles sobre tu ingreso._ " Gabriel estrecha la mano. Por suerte no llevaba sus espadas en los brazos. Acepté.

— Muchas gracias por estar en esta institución. Te echaremos de menos aunque te visitaré para ver tu rendimiento. — la directora sonríe y me abraza.

Salí de la oficina en dirección a mi casa y apenas llegué comencé a empacar todo, ropa, accesorios y demás cosas. Fui a la sala de la casa a ver mi correo, donde aparecía el nombre de mamá en el mensaje. Lo abrí y lo leí.

**Querido hijo

Sé que no te había contado sobre una noticia que debes saber. Desde hace días hemos sido contactados por uno de los prestigiosos colegios que hay en la frontera entre Sinnoh y Kalos, La Secundaria de Gallalade; la ubicación es casi lejana de las regiones ya mencionadas pero es muy cercana a nuestras zonas de trabajo. Tanto yo como tú padre vimos una gran oportunidad de que aumentes tus niveles de estudio, ya que ese colegio tiene el mejor registro de buenas notas.

No quiero alargar aún más el tema pero mientras no estés en Kalos, lo mejor es que dejes la casa y encargues las llaves a tu tía Rosa y vayas a aquella frontera. Te guardamos cerca de $2000 pokedolares para que puedas gastar en lo necesario. Están guardados en el armario de la cochera. Estamos a la expectativa de visitarte en algún momento allá, tu padre no volverá hasta dentro de dos meses más, ya que aún las ligas se han triplicado y tiene que hacer un gran papel.

Estaré en Ciudad Carmín durante algunas semanas. Pero vendré pronto a verte. Cuidate mucho y promete que te vaya bien en ese lugar. Por cierto hay algunas pokebolas en mi armario, quiero que tomes la cantidad necesaria de ellas para que tengas tus propios Pokemon. Ya estás preparado para esas cosas.

Mucha suerte hijo mío. Te quiero mucho.

Mamá.**

Asentí pero tenía ganas de llorar, se siente feo que diga esas cosas ya que no verlos casi nunca en ese tiempo me desespera. Hice lo que mamá dijo, pasé por la habitación y recogí unas tres pokebolas; recogí el dinero solicitado pero agarré aparte unos mil más por si algo malo me pasaba.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar y merorear por última vez mi hogar, donde era un ambiente fascinante y tranquilo. Echaría de menos a mi tía y mis dos primas con su Vulpix y Growlithe, respectivamente.

Era el momento de tomar un nuevo desafío en el lugar de frontera. Mi vida estaba a punto de dar ese gran giro, observé el último atardecer en mi casa, Kalos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Como saben es mi debut en el mundo Pokemon, y soy sincero: me gustan mucho las primeras temporadas, con Ash, Brock y Misty y Pikachú; pero bueno, les hablaré más de ese tema más adelante. Jajaja**

 **En fin, el fic se centrará en la vida escolar de Ángel, donde será 50% AU, 50% según Pokemon, y pues ya saben cual será la pareja pero las primeras interacciones se sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Aunque es inspirado en uno de los fics de Murloc Rampage.**

 **Cualquier review es bienvenido, sea buena o mala. Me ayudará en el mejoramiento de mis historias. Saludos a todos y nos vemos, un abrazo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: La bienvenida (Parte 1)

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Gallalade, Ángel.

 _ **Pokemon en las versiones Animé y videojuego, no me pertenecen para nada. Sólo soy escritor de fanfic. Así que disfruta del capítulo.**_

 _Supervivencia en Gallalade_

 _Por: Cristián Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Gallalade, Ángel (Parte 1)_

Example: Texto en general.

 _"Example" = diálogo a través de telepatía._

'Example' = Pensamientos.

* * *

 **Pov de Ángel:**

Al día siguiente, me levanté como cualquier otro día excepto que tenía un largo viaje por recorrer. Tomé un respiro profundo y me fui a la ducha para refrescarme. No tardé en prepararme, poniéndome un camibuso de azul marino, combinado con mis pantalones de chándal negros y tenis blancos, además de algunas manillas en los brazos y un sombrero de color negro.

Me veía al espejo, me arreglé un poco mi cabello liso de color negro azabache, obviamente mojado para sentirme más cómodo y refrescante.

— Bien Ángel Zagorakis, llegó el día. Es la hora de partir a la frontera. — caminé directo a recoger mi maleta de viaje con mis pertenencias y eché un último vistazo al interior de la casa, donde con un poco de nostalgia salí de ella, echando seguro a la puerta principal.

Eran las siete horas con veintidós minutos, un sol resplandeciente brillaba en las montañas de Kalos, antes de partir fui donde mi tía a entregar las llaves. Aunque no podían llevarme por algún medio de transporte. Que mal por eso, lo que no me tocó otro remedio que caminar.

Sabía que ésta caminata iba a ser larga echando de menos todo, pero más el colegio donde estuve la mayoría del tiempo. Con un suspiro seguí la carretera hacia el nuevo viaje que me esperaba.

Durante ese trayecto veía a algunos pokemones yéndose por el bosque, aunque no significaba que fuera seguro. Había gran cantidad de mightyenas, Houdoones, Tauros, beedrils y muchos pokemones bicho, común en todas las islas. A veces necesitaría de un pidgey o pidgeotto para al menos ahorrarme el camino pero no tenía un acompañante, lo que fue desechada la idea. En otros lados veía a entrenadores en unas intensas batallas de entrenamiento, por ejemplo a uno con un greninja y un zoroark de frente.

* * *

Seguí mi camino sin ningún impedimento cruzando algunos atajos como montañas y cerros, , al menos no fui víctima de los ataques pokemon, hasta que casi hora y media después llegue al lugar donde me indicó el mapa y me quedé con la boca abierta al ver el tamaño de mi llegada: la gran secundaria de Gallalade.

Estaba asombrado al ver el frente de la institución, en medio del oscuro bosque estaba ubicado, veía a muchos otros estudiantes... ¿Y pokemones? Habían pokemones, la mayoría psíquicos, eso se notaba en la gran cantidad de Lucarios, Delphoxs, Gardevoirs y muchos otras especies de estos seres. Lo más sorprendente fue cómo era la relación: no era un entrenador-adiestrado, sino que eran de iguales comportamientos. La primera vez que veo esa clase de situaciones.

Intenté entrar pero algo o alguien me agarró el hombro.

— ¿tiene alguna identificación? Usted es de los externos a este sitio — Voltee para ver a un hombre como unicorriente y a su lado un mightyena que comenzó a gruñir.

— Oh perdón. Es que soy nuevo y me han transferido a este colegio. — Me encontraba perdido.

— Todo pokemon o humano que sea aprendiz de este lugar debe llevar su identificación. De lo contrario debe salir.

— ¿eh? ¿Pero qué? Disculpe por decir esto, pero soy nuevo aquí, se supone que iría a la dirección de este lugar para confirmar mi pase. — Traté de razonar mi estadía.

— Debe tener su identificación, de lo contrario tiene que salir.

— Está bien. Ya que usted insiste... Pero debe avisar al director que...

"¿ _Avisar qué?_ — instantemente conocía esa voz, era precisamente de Gabriel el gallade que... me había invitado a estudiar a este lugar. Vi como se posicionaba al lado del conserje. _"Marcel, creo que no has sabido sobre la noticia pero te mencioné que vendrían algunos estudiantes nuevos. No llevan brazaletes de identidad por que recién están transferidos a este lugar. Son unos pocos."_

—Lo siento Subdirector, no sabía que éste joven estuviera en el plantel. — El conserje Marcel se dirige a mi. — Lamento ese incidente muchacho, a veces no suelo hacer las cosas bien.

— No se preocupe por eso, eso puede pasar en cualquier momento. — Le sonrío a Marcel y veo cómo su mightyena olfatea mis piernas. No puedo evitarlo pero le toco su espalda peluda y ella mueve la cola como si le gustara eso. — Todos solemos cometer errores frecuentemente, pero siempre se soluciona.

— De todos modos, eres bienvenido a esta Secundaria, muchacho. La Sala te espera. — Marcel se va de nuevo a su cabina de vigilancia para ver pasar a algunos estudiantes que faltaban por entrar.

— ¿usan brazalete como documento de identidad? — indago al Gallade.

 _"Sí, ese brazalete contiene nombres completos, tipo de sangre, estatura, como una llave, y muchas cosas más. Pero cuando un inescrupuloso intenta robar los datos, automáticamente deja de emitir, siendo un objeto inservible. "_

— Woah — Eso no lo había sabido. Este es diferente de lo que se pensaba. — ¿A donde iremos?

 _"Vamos al Auditorio Latias. Allá es la reunión con la directora de aquí, junto con la campeona Diantha."_

— ¿Diantha? ¿Está aquí? — Quería conocerla ya que era otra de las entrenadoras que tanto admiraba.

 _"Así es Ángel, nuestra campeona de Kalos también ha invertido en este centro siendo una de las accionistas, es decir, de lo que gana por cada batalla o actuación de cine, dona aproximadamente un 15% para el presupuesto de Gallalade."_ seguimos caminando por los pasillos de la secundaria tras pasar la plazoleta con estatuas de Gardevoir. " _Además de algunas buenas inversiones de parte de nuestros anteriores aprendices que han hecho de este colegio uno de los más avanzados de la región._

— Wow... Pero me pregunto, si no le molesta... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Osea pienso que es sólo para pokemones de alto rango y personas de alta clase.

 _" Sencillo, tienes un gran talento en la inteligencia, que eso era uno de nuestros requisitos para internarte. Quizás eres de las primeras personas de clase humilde que estudia aquí. También tenemos a otros ocho aprendices. A decir verdad saldrías más rápido de tus estudios y tendrías más posibilidades de ser el mejor."_

— Entiendo eso, pero... ¿Por qué yo de todos los estudiantes de lo colegio anterior? Osea habían algunos más pilos.

" _Ángel, te diré la verdad, como dije una de nuestras aprendices nos había solicitado su traspaso por que..._ — Gallade traga un poco y procede a decir. " _h_ _abía sido víctima de un ataque de un Pokemon fantasma que aún no ha sido identificado, ella había tenido algunos ataques que le alteraron su vida. Muchas veces intentó avisarnos sobre ese espectro pero no hallamos nada. Así que pidió la solicitud a nosotros, lo cual debido a su inestabilidad para descansar no tuvimos otra respuesta que aceptar. Aunque elegimos a otro estudiante para ingresar, finalmente habíamos decidido que tú serías el indicado para suplir. Está bien si te suena algo perturbador, pero si quieres te devol..._ — Le interrumpí.

— No es necesario todo esto, la verdad me siento un poco mejor sabiendo la verdad. Quizás me asuste un poco pero no quiero volver allá. Más bien no sé quién hizo esto de cambiarme pero... Estoy feliz de haberme ido de allí, no me sentía muy bien, tuve problemas tanto de romance como de otras cosas. Quería librarme de esa presión que me atormentaba. Estoy afortunadamente bien al cambiarme. Aunque no le suene algo irreverente. — sonreí a Gabriel.

 _"Está bien, si así lo decides, es más estoy encantado con su respuesta. Ojalá seas uno de los mejores de esta institución._

— No lo decepcionaré. Lo prometo.

* * *

Llegamos al Auditorio donde habían muchos estudiantes, pokemons como Absoles, Greninjas, blazikens, Lopunnys, Gardevoirs, Lucarios, Birsharps... En fin, demasiados pokemons machos y hembras; y alguna mayoria de humanos entre hombres y mujeres.

Todos hablaban entre sí, yo era el extraño aquí. Caminé en medio de ellos donde erera evidente mi nerviosismo. Cuando estaba en el medio miré algo inusual: un joven de cabello castaño levantado, como parecido a mi estatura pero llevaba chaqueta negra con los pantalones del mismo color, y a su lado tomado del brazo se encontraba... ¿Una Gardevoir? Estaban parados, el joven viendo el alrededor del sitio, mientras la Pokemon femenina tenía su cabeza en su hombro.

'¿Qué sucede aquí? Wow, con que así pasa con la relación humano-Pokemon a otro nivel. Estoy sorprendido, pero... Es interesante.' salí de mis pensamientos cuando topé con alguien regando un refresco en un vestido blanco.. O así se veía... Al verla estaba asustado, adivinen, otra Gardevoir, era como cinco centímetros más alta que yo, otra razón para estar muy vulnerable. Oh y se enojó con gran dureza, casi amenazante.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No quise hacer eso! ¡Estoy algo distraído! — intenté retroceder pero ella se acercaba peligrosamente.

 _"¡Estúpido! ¡Manchaste mi vestido! ¡Ahora si! No te escaparás humano!"_ corrí lo más lejos posible de ella por si trataba de lanzarme un ataque y me perdí en la multitud. Oi un grito de forma mental a pocos metros. Eso ya me asustaba. _"Otra vez nos volvamos a ver, pedazo de imbécil y te haré la vida imposible!_ " Pronto se oyó un sonido de un micrófono, al menos un alivio.

 _"Atención estudiantes, se sitúan en los asientos del Auditorio, la directora de Gallalade ya está aquí."_ Gabriel dijo, así que obedecí aunque lejos de la joven que le arruiné el vestido.

Todos se habían organizado para la reunión ¿inaugural? ¿Acaso era el primer día de clases aquí? Cuando todo se silenció, una voz de una mujer se hizo presente.

 _"Estudiantes, damas y caballeros, humanos y pokemons. Sean bienvenidos de nuevo a la Secundaria de Gallalade, y si hay algunos nuevos les doy mi cordial saludo"._ — En el estrado estaba otra Gardevoir pero ella tenía el vestido negro y su hoja en forma de cabello lo tenía e un turquesa claro. " _Mi nombre, para los que no me conocen soy Gardenia, su directora de esta secundaria desde que fue inaugurado hace seis años. Es un gusto interactuar con ustedes, aunque sea en forma de telepatía, ya que es el único modo de contacto más con humanos, y se que aquí vienen por mejorar sus notas académicas. Quiero que lleguen a lo más alto, y están a dos grados de lograrlo si se esfuerzan en hacerlo. No quiero alargarme haciendo un discurso, ya que tengo muchas cosas por realizar, pero deseo que todos salgan bien en sus notas para lograr sus sueños, jamás se rindan y lo más importante para los humanos, que haya equidad de género entre pokemons y humanos. Gracias y mucha suerte. "_ la multitud aplaudió por este contundente momento de motivación.

 _"Gracias directora. Es hora de dar la palabra a la campeona actual de la región de Kalos y una de las más influyentes personajes de Gallalade. Con reverencia y aplauso reciban a Diantha"_ El Gallade Gabriel se bajó del estrado, y a su vez la joven campeona, acompañada de su Gardevoir en el estrado se estableció.

— Buen día a todos los estudiantes de Gallalade. — La hermosa mujer dio su voz al público, aunque no faltaban los silbidos de alagos por parte de chicos humanos y algunos de sus seguidores. — soy Diantha, campeona de la Liga Pokemon en la Región de Kalos, estoy muy contenta de ver algunas caras nuevas, sé que la mayoría de jóvenes quieren ser entrenadores y algunos pokemons quieren volverse fuertes. Para ellos les envío mucho ánimo, por que lograrán su sueño aunque con esfuerzo y sacrificio, y están en la edad de conformar su equipo de pokemons y enfrentarse alguna vez no sólo a mí, sino a los muchos campeones de las demás regiones y si están aquí es para aprender muchas cosas que ofrece esta institución porque estudia todo lo relacionado con pokemons y sus habilidades, es por eso que disfruten de su estadía en este lugar. Para los que quieren graduarse les digo esto: Tomen los exámenes como batallas, por que ese es el secreto para que salgan más preparados y especializados en todas las áreas de esta institución. No vean a los pokemons por lo que son, sino por lo que valen, tratenlos como sus acompañantes, como sus amigos, como sus hermanos, e incluso... En el caso de que tengan una relación humano-Pokemon, sean como macho y hembra, amense y vivan felices. Sólo quiero desearles lo mejor a todos y estén como en su casa, bienvenidos para todos nuestros aprendices. — El aplauso se hizo evidente, todos estaban satisfechos por las palabras de la campeona, motivadora y muy confiable. Era eso las características por las que amaban a Diantha, incluyéndome. Ella salió del auditorio, seguramente por cuestiones de trabajo de actuación.

" _Muy bien jóvenes, después de los actos de protocolo por parte de nuestra directora y la campeona Diantha, aunque a algunos no les gustará lo que vendrá, son políticas de Gallalade._ — Gabriel ya decía su discurso. Todos estaban atentos. _" Así que harán lo siguiente: Todos los pokemones macho y mujeres humanas se van al lado derecho del Auditorio, mientras que los hombres humanos y las pokémons hembras se van al lado izquierdo."_

Aturdidos por la nueva órden comenzaron las discusiones y algunas negativas, mientras comenzó la dispersión.

 _"Repito, Los pokemons machos y las mujeres humanas al lado derecho, mientras que los hombres humanos y las pokemons hembras al lado izquierdo"_

Hice lo que me mandó, con temerosidad fui a aquel grupo que era grande, pues al menos alejado de esa Gardevoir que le manché el vestido por accidente. Resguardado entre la multitud dividida.

No duró más de dos minutos cuando Gabriel comenzó a declarar.

 _"Muy bien, ya que se encuentran divididos los del lado derecho se quedan aquí, mientras que los del lado izquierdo desplacense hacia el segundo gran bloque que queda a la derecha de éste bloque, es decir vayan al Bloque 2, la coordinadora Liliana los acompañará. "_ Vino una humana directora a dar la señal.

— Muy bien jóvenes, siganme. — y nuestra multitud comenzó a abandonar al sitio, al igual que yo. — Les mostraré sus nuevas aulas y sus dormitorios correspondientes, tengan a mano sus brazaletes. Para los que no la tienen serán llevados a la rectoría de Gallalade para tomar sus datos y proveer de sus identificadores.

Todos seguimos y salíamos del lugar, estaban en total silencio por cuenta de que no habían mujeres... Eran hembras y quizás más que hombres. Casi a dos hileras miré a la pareja de ese muchacho y su Gardevoir, aún entrelazadas las manos. Lo ignoré y seguí el camino. Sólo espero que no me encuentre con esa Gardevoir, por que si pasa eso... Estoy muerto.

* * *

 **Y ¿bien? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, como dijo Murloc Rampage me dio esa inspiración que tanto quería. Aunque algunas cosas cambian, ya sea ambiente o todas esas cosas.**

 **Como dije, Aunque me gusta el trio de Ash, Brock y Misty, debo admitir que me siento atraído por algunas acompañantes de Ash, como May, Cynthia, Diantha, la misma Misty... ¡Hasta Latias en forma de Blanca! Bueno, supongo que es extraño sentirse atraído más que todo a Latias, no sé cuál sea su reacción al enterarse de esta confesión.. Jajaja**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, son siempre bienvenidas las críticas o sugerencias. Abierto a todos. Nos veremos luego. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Capítulo 2: La bienvenida (Parte 2)

Capítulo 3: Bienvenido a Gallalade (Segunda Parte)

 _ **Pokemon no me pertenece, ni el anime ni el juego, sus derechos son de Satoshi Tajiri.**_

Example : Texto en general.

 _"Example" : Diálogo por telepatía._

 _Supervivencia en Gallalade_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a Gallalade (Segunda parte)_

* * *

 **Pov de Ángel:**

Nuestra multitud abandonó el gran Auditorio para irnos a ese bloque que divide esta institución de Gallalade, ubicado en la zona inexplorada de Sinnoh; estaba muy dudoso sobre el porqué de esa división, era algo muy extraño pues creí que estaba en el clásico equilibrio de "Chicos y chicas" pero no en esta forma. Vaya, mi cerebro está tan confuso que me distraje cuando me tope con un Blaziken haciéndola casi caer, por suerte la agarré de sus alas antes de tener un duro contacto con el concreto.

 _"¡Ten cuidado! ¡Casi me haces caer!"_ Mencionó el Pokémon humanoide con aspecto de ave... ¿Voz de una joven mujer? De una la sitúo parada, y trato de caminar rápido, pero me detiene el paso, estaba en un problema serio, o eso pensaba.

— Lo... Lo lamento. Estoy algo perdido en mi mente que ni siquiera sé donde estoy parado.— Suficiente con que esa Gardevoir intente golpearme, ni mucho menos con esta Blaziken que tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Pues su temperamento era rudo.. — Perdón por hacerte caer, si me vas a lastimar que sea.. — Traté de seguir el pie.

 _"Espera un segundo. ¿qué está diciendo?"_ miré fijamente a la Pokemon, no habló aunque otra vez usó la telepatía como medio de conexión. _"Jamás dije que voy a golpearte, sé que soy una pokémon tipo fuego luchador pero_ _no me gusta meterme en líos."_

— ¡Ay! Lamento ser muy distraído, es que soy nuevo aquí y no tengo idea de qué es este lugar. — A veces soy un idiota por no ser cortés.

 _" Bueno, no me fijé que eras alguien nuev_ _o, fácilmente te podrías perder más rápido de lo que canta un dodrio._ _"_ la Blaziken extiende la mano, o mejor dicho su ala. _"Me llamo Lucycark, un placer conocerte. ¿Como te llamas_?"

—M...Mucho gusto, Ángel Zagorakis. Ya sabes un humano como los demás compañeros hombres. — Respondí nerviosamente el saludo mientras sentía sus plumas en mis palmas. — Supongo que conoces este lugar, ¿no?

 _"Si,_ _como verás_ _estudié aquí toda mi vida desde que era un Torcich y Combuske_ _n._ _Sé que desde que evolucionamos a la última fase, como en mi caso una Blaziken estamos en grados superiores_ _, yo por ejemplo ando en el 10 grado."_

— ¿Como es que pueden comunicarse de ese modo? Parece como si nosotros los humanos habláramos solos.

 _" Es muy difícil aprender tu idioma pero tratamos de decir palabras concretas. Sólo algunos tienen la habilidad de lograrlo_ _leyendo los gestos que los labios hacen_ _._ _Además dentro de nuestra institución se permite la telepatía, aunque obviamente es restringida para cada pokémon_ _"_

— Oh. — llegamos al muro de la frontera donde separaba uno con otro plantel. Tan pronto como todos entramos una gran puerta de acero se cerró de forma inmediata, proseguimos con la caminata mientras la directora mencionaba sobre el recinto donde iba a estudiar.

— He aquí su nueva casa, aunque no crean que vivirán juntos como algunas parejas. Sigamos. — La directora nos advirtió seriamente, no dudamos y antes de que entráramos...

— Muy bien, ya que estamos compuestos por cerca de 240 estudiantes entre pokemons y humanos, quiero que hayan 10 grupos de 24 estudiantes ya sea al azar. Cada grupo tendrá a su profesor asignado para que inicien el recorrido. — Ella se estableció al centro de la puerta principal para entrar al edificio.

Hice lo que me ordenó, para no perderme por suerte me uní con Lucycark en uno de esos grupos. Un poco aferrado hacia ella por seguridad, pues es la única con la que entablé conversación. Cuando iba a entrar, hubo un apretado empujon que hizo toparme con la Gardevoir que la hice meter en problemas, observé esos ojos carmesí que irradiaban una actitud muy desafiante e intimidante. Algo para temer.

 _"_ _¡¿tú otra vez?!"_ Ella levemente me agarra mi camisa y me mira muy peligrosamente. _" Escucha niño, arruinaste mi vestido, asi que aq_ _uí comienza tu periodo de supervivencia. Alístate imbécil, por que serán los peores momentos de tu vida_ _, ¡te arrepentirás de haberme dejado en ridiculo en el auditorio!"_ Me soltó de forma demasiada brusca, giró su cuerpo hacia el frente y se alejó de mi. Genial, ahora tengo a una enemiga y es Pokemon. Simplemente genial.

 _"_ _Sé cómo_ _te_ _sientes_ _Ángel"_ _._ — La ,Blaziken Lucycark me miró cuando giré mi cabeza. " _Ariana es frívola como una piedra, tiene un carácter muy agresivo a la hora de confrontar. Es mejor que ni te acerques."_

— ¿Se llama Ariana? — Estaba algo sorprendido, es un bonito nombre para una chica fría.— ¿Por qué ella es así?

 _"La típica hija de padres ricachones, vive en unos condominios cerca de aqui, al norte de Sinnoh, un lugar inexplorado por humanos, donde sus padres tienen un rol importante dentro del mandato de dicha zona."_

— Era de suponerse... — mi mano se posiciona en mi mentón de forma pensativa.

 _"Y no sólo eso, tiene un novio Machoke que es demasiado arrogante, jugador de fútbol americano donde es el capitán."_

— Bueno, no podía ser peor...

 _" Tranquilo, desde que no te topes con ella saldrás vivo de aquí y las cosas seguirán su curso"_

— ¿Algo que quieran compartir? — La directora dio su voz de mando a ambos, nuestra conversación había sido interrumpido.

—" No, prosiga". — le respondimos al unísono.

— Como mencioné, este sitio posee muchas habitaciones para ustedes, además de un mega laboratorio, la infinita cantidad de libros en la biblioteca central, además de un museo explicando paso por paso toda la información de historia y vida. Si ven por su izquierda está la cafetería. — La directora nos mostraba todo el sitio, era muy gigantesco para mi, muchas cosas por descubrir.

* * *

Tras casi dos horas de recorrido, nos encontramos en la plazoleta principal, dando un pequeño descanso. Busqué a Lucy, como quería llamarla pero no lo hallé. Me senté en la orilla de la fuente mientras bebía un botella de jugo de manzana. Observé todo, los pokemon comían otros alimentos distintos, más bien muchas bayas de todos los sabores. Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, me di un susto silencioso. No quería meterme en más problemas.

— Hermano si te asustamos mejor no hubiéramos venido. Así no tuvieras piel de gallina.

Reconocía esa voz, molestosa pero amigable. Volteé mi rostro para ver a dos de mis mejores amigos... Mis amigos de la primaria.

El uno tenía piel morena con pelo negro, vestido de modo funky y llevaba anteojos; el otro era de tez blanca, vestido de modo metalero, con su pelo negro casi largo, mezclado con rayos de rojos de tono inglés. Sonrei.

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Juan!

— !Junta tus puños Ángel! — Por mucho tiempo hicimos aquel gesto que nos indicaba como buenos amigos.

— Wow, no creí verlos por aquí.

— Pensé que estabas en la secundaria de Kalos, la última vez que nos conectamos andabas con Danna feliz como una lombriz. — Mi rostro de felicidad se cambió a incertidumbre por ese caso. No quería recordar a esa chica. Respondo sin emoción al moreno.

— Pues cambiaron algunas cosas drasticamente, nada interesantes pero una de ellas es ésta, estudiar aquí. No me esperaba verlos, ni mucho menos aquí en Sinnoh.

— Me sorprende y a la vez me alegra saber que estés aquí, nos sentimos muy extraños en estps ambientes, eso que desde hace un año venimos estudiando aqui.— Juan propuso su opinión. — Y se vuelve aún más incomodo cuando algunos pokemon empiezan a seguirte como fantasmas. . — voltea su vista nerviosamemte para ver a algunas Glaceon y Absol, éstas se van apresuradamente.

— Ni me lo digan, recien vengo acá y ya tengo un... Más bien, una enemiga que me joderá la vida. Nada mal para mi comienzo a clases. — Me río un poco compartiendo mi anécdota.

— si pensaba que donde estudiábamos antes era difícil, imagina ahora. — Juan se puso nervioso.

— Las notas serán más exigentes, aunque pocos parciales pero muy definitorios. — Concluye Sebas. — pero lo importante es que al menos tenemos apoyo en Biología como tú.

— Oigan no me halagen, por ser hijo de madre bióloga no significa que tenga los mismos genes de ella. Vamos, quiero ser algo diferente. — respondo con convicción, pero me detengo para ver a mi principal problema luciéndose sus joyas, casi acercándose. Me escondo atrás de mis amigos para no verla.

— ¿Oye qué pasa? — Juan está alterado mientras no me dejo ver de esa Gardevoir que llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo, con algunas joyas en su cuello.

— Por favor, que no me vea ella. — Cerré mis ojos y me agacho para no sentir presión alguna, aunque en realidad sólo oía las voces de muchos estudiantes con sonidos de muchos pokemon, con eso de la telepatía.

— ¿Oye, de quien te escondes? — oi la voz de Marcelo.

— De una Gardevoir.

— Pero si hay muchas por aquí. ¿Exactamente cuál es?

— La que tiene muchos accesorios. Avisen si ya se alejó. — De nuevo tuve que mantener en guardia. Un rato más ya oí algo de mis amigos.

— Amigo, esa Gardevoir ya se fue. Puedes salir supongo. — Sebastian me toco la espalda, asi que volví a ver, regresando con mi postura normal sin algun avistamiento.— Estuvo cerca.

— ¿Ella es tu enemiga? Wow, se ve hermosa, supera a las demás de su especie.. — Juan estaba embobado mirando a un lado. Le seguí la vista para ver el lado opuesto de ella, junto con una Loppuny, una Gotithelle, una Delphox, y una Froslass. Todas juntas en una ilera.

— no para mí. — secamente les respondí. Oí el timbre para saber qué el receso se había concluido, volvíamos de nuevo a la exploración de esta casa. Además eran cerca de las 4:30 p.m. el tiempo pasó como volando. Regresé con mi grupo para seguir con eso de las habitaciones y lugares adicionales.

* * *

Tras la asignación de muchas llaves de mis compañeros, me habían asignado el solitario cuarto 150, el último de las puertas disponibles, no habia rango entre los estudiantes de loa grados 10 y 11, me daba coraje por que aun faltaban algunas personas y pokemoms de otras regiones. Ya era el anochecer, la directora dirigía su discurso de clausura.

—... Y espero que todos ustedes cumplan sus expectativas acerca de sus progresos en todas las materias de éste Instituto. Tendrán muchos retos, muchas complicaciones pero saldrán adelante, más los del último año, pero también los del grado 10. Bien, sin más que decir, en sus cuartos están sus horarios de clase para iniciar mañana con sus clases. Hoy a las 20:00 horas tendremos cena multitudinaria con los otros estudiantes de ésta institución. Ahora, a sus cuartos. — La directora salió del estrado en dirección a su oficina.

La multitud se dispersó, aunque no tuve suerte de encontrar con mis amigos, sí me encontré con Lucy.

 _"¿Te llevo a tu pasillo? "_ La Blaziken tomó mi hombro. " _Vamos que las bayas del banquete se enfrían."_

— Sí, claro. Al menos tengo un gurú de éste lugar. — ambos nos reímos mientras nos alejamos de la plazoleta. — Oye, queria decir que gracias por no ser muy mala conmigo, quería saber si ¿Quisieras ser mi amiga?.—

 _" Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo para todo. Seremos muy buenos amigos._ " Lucycark asiente y me toca con su ala mi hombro, generando un buen comienzo de nuestra relación amistosa.

Al menos mi primer día en este sitio estaba bien, ¿que tal con los siguientes? Nunca se sabe, pero el futuro lo determinará, con la compañía de muchos amigos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado en este capítulo, y me disculpan si me demoré demasiado en actualizar. Aunque me siento triste por el suicidio del vocalista de Linkin Park Chester Bennigston (1971-2017) , un duro golpe en el rock.**

 **Los veré luego en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Los primeros pasos

**He vuelto tras muchos meses en la universidad, aprovecharé el máximo este tiempo disponible para escribir los fics que tenía al pendiente actualizar. Así que continuemos con este trabajo prometedor.**

 _ **Pokémon pertenece a su creador Satoshi Tajiri. Todos sus derechos reservados.**_

* * *

 _Supervivencia en Gallalade_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capitulo 3: Los primeros pasos_

* * *

— ¿Dónde está tu habitación? — con un alto grado de timidez le realicé esa interrogante a la Blaziken mientras íbamos hacia el pasillo de la escuela de Gallalade en donde la muchedumbre estaba buscando sus cuartos, a decir verdad se me había quitado el apetito tras el incidente con esa Ariana después de un largo viaje desde mi casa; por suerte me había topado con mis tres amigos, sonrientes como siempre aunque olvidando de lo que pregunté principalmente.

— Ángel, te estuvimos buscando. — Marcelo me miraba con preocupación.

— Amigos, podría decir que andaba igual. La verdad siento algo de escalofrío por aquí. — Miré a un lado al pokemon. — Oh por cierto, quiero que conozcan a una amiga. Se llama Lucycark, es una Blaziken con habilidades asombrosas. Blaziken te presento a Juan. — Señalo al chico moreno.

— Es un placer concerté compañera. — Juan la saludó con un buen ánimo.

" _Hola Juan._ _Ángel me habló muy bien de ti_ _"_ La Pokémon asiente correctamente.

— Qué onda my friend. — Sebas, mi amigo rockero la saludó estrechando la mano pero desistió un poco retirándola y moviendo su mano a la cabeza fingiendo rascarse. — Oh perdón por ser tan malvado. Me llamo Sebastián — lo vi ¿Sonrojarse?

" _Ho…Hola Sebas"_ Lucy asiente nerviosamente. Gruñe como las aves.

—Y éste chico es Marcelo — Señalo a un chico de cabello castaño con gafas.

— Hola Lucycark, es un placer conocer a una gran pokémon como tú. — Sonríe con orgullo.

" _Hola Marcelo. Es un placer."_

— ¿Saben en cuales habitaciones les toca hospedar? — Les pregunto con animo.

— A nosotros nos toca la habitación 42, pues el cuarto es grande, y hay tres recámaras para cada uno de nosotros — Juan lo menciona.

— Me alegro por ustedes. — Ángel sonrie con satisfacción.

— No te veo feliz amigo. — Sebas estaba preocupado.

— No es eso. — Me río un poco. — iré a buscar mi habitación. Los veré luego.

— Suerte amigo. — Los tres dicen al unísono.

" _No_ _s veremos luego_ _,_ _amigos de Ángel"_ la voz de la Blaziken se oyó mentalmente mientras comenzó a acompañarme en el pasillo.

— Creo que por más que encuentre amistades éste lugar es diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a vivir.

" _Te acostumbrarás a_ _experimentar esas circunstancias_ _Ángel."_

— Me preguntaba por qué no hay mujeres humanas y hombres Pokémon por aquí?

" _Te lo resumiré lo más claro posible: Teniendo en cuenta el fuerte lazo entre entrenadores y Pokémon en muchas dimensiones al principio la institución era de carácter mixto, es decir todos convivían por igual; Sin embargo debido a algunos asuntos que hasta ahora no he podido descifrar desde hace ocho años se estableció la división de acuerdo con el género, es decir en un bloque se encuentran hombres humanos con pokémons hembra; Y mujeres humanas con machos Pokemóns; y los resultados han sido muy avanzados, han mejorado sus calificaciones."_

— Se me hace curioso, quisiera saber más de eso. — Veo la puerta de mi habitación. — Creo que encontré mi lugar. Además es temprano para ir a descansar. Necesito reflexionar unas cosas. Gracias por tu viaje.

" _¿Pero no quieres conocer más de éste campus?"_ Lucy realiza un ofrecimiento de guía la cual Ángel no podía considerar un no por respuesta.

— Creo que sería conveniente. Es muy grande éste lugar.

" _Te mostraré algunos sitios para conocer. Sígueme."_

Antes de partir dejé mis maletas con todas mis cosas en la única cama que había. La habitación era pequeña comparada con los demás pero había una particularidad. Una chimenea apagada frente a mi cama estaba presente.

" _Tal vez no es tan malo como aparenta "_ Me digo a sí mismo mientras empiezo a salir a explorar.

— Y dime Lucy ¿tienes amigos?

" _Oh si, tengo muchos pero no de lado de los populares. Normalmente estoy ligada con amigos que aprenden de artes marciales."_

— Es impresionante. Supongo que has ganado batallas.

" _!Sí! he ganado muchas medallas, es muy honroso estar en esa posición"_ Lo menciona con mucho orgullo.

— De nuevo impresionante. — Lo dije asombrado. Salímos hacia el fin del pasillo para encontrar la gran fuente que cubría el centro del bloque. Se ve una gran plazoleta dividida por algunas escaleras y otros pasillos alrededor de las altas paredes.

" _El primer pasillo cercano a la salida es la sala de ciencias, allí están los salones de la materia además de laboratorios."_ Su dedo apunta al otro pasillo. _"Allí se encuentra la sala de lenguas, además de los salones de clases; pero en esa sala es donde se traducen idiomas y gestos además de realizar la práctica de la telepatía, que sólo los Pokémon deben aprender"_ Lucy señala unas anchas escaleras. _"É_ _ste es el pasillo de las hembras Pokémon, donde obviamente vivimos. Aunque allí es estricto por que hay relaciones de… "_ Pone a dudar un poco.

— ¿Pokefilia? — Le completé esa oración.

" _Creo que es muy mal que digan ese nombre, digamos como relaciones multiples. "_ Se sintió un poco incómoda tras mencionar lo anterior.

— Ok, lo tomo en cuenta.

" _Tal como mencionas, hay relaciones en ese tipo lo cual por más increíble que parezca es legal, aunque no muy corriente. En todo caso, en esas situaciones cuando llega a las 10:30 de la noche se bloquea con poderes del tipo psíquico creando una placa que impide que los hombres suban a los cuartos"_

— Ok. ¿Pero es sólo ese pasillo?

" _Sí, exclusivamente allí, aunque en menor medida otros lugares como laboratorios o bibliotecas."_

— Aaaah entendido.

" _Bien. Llegamos cerca del círculo. Hay dos gradas; una de ellas es el museo de la escuela en donde se encuentra toda la historia del mundo de ambas especies, humanas y pokémons; además de réplicas de piedras, gemas y muchas otras cosas." — con su ala señala el otro pasillo escalonado. "_ Allí es donde es estudia las sociales y la filosofía. Puedo decir que allí es un lugar muy aburrido. _" Lo último lo dijo con flojera. "Y los dos últimos pasillos están divididos en las artes y pintura y las matemáticas en el otro, al lado de tu pasillo. Lógicamente todos los pasillos cuentan con baños y maquinas dispensadoras"_

— Wow, es gigantesco.

" _Salgamos un rato para conocer el resto del plantel_ _de Gallalade_ _"_ Ofreció su ala y bueno, no podía dejarle sostener al aire el brazo así que lo tomo. Antes de salir veo a muchos estudiantes siendo guiados, además aun todavía era temprano para ir a descansar. Fuimos a la primera parada

" _Éste colegio está_ _dividido por muchos lugares que puedes visitar. A la derecha se encuentra el gran muro que separa los generos_ _predeterminados_ _."_ Miré con asombro ese muro, totalmente liso y muy bien estructurado. " _Nadie puede o ha podido pasar para reencontrar._ _La única forma en que todos nos podemos encontrar es_ _en torneos_ _competitivos o_ _en vacaciones_ _de verano_ _"_

— ¿Y que pasa si trata de cruzar?

" _Simple, queda suspendido de por vida y no tiene derecho de reingresar a la institución"_

— Ah…

" _Bien, al otro lado están las canchas de atletismo, y junto a esas el mini estadio de futbol americano, recientemente lo implantaron."_

—Es gigantesco, supongo que la mayoría prefiere jugar a ese deporte.

" _Están casi igualados"_ Lucy señala un gran coliseo. _"Allí es el coliseo dorado, no sé por qué pusieron ese nombre pero es donde se enfrentan los pokemons como nosotros demostrando nuestros poderes."_

— ¿Osea es como un torneo de liga?

" _Exactamente_." Señaló un prqueño mini estadio casi al extremo del colegio. " _Allí es donde practican el futbol o soccer para los extranjeros procedentes de un lugar llamado Estados Unidos"_

— Wow…

" _Además hay algo que debes saber: Aquí no existe el centro pok_ _ém_ _on, en vez de eso hay un centro de rehabilitación donde nosotros solo descansamos mientras una energía nos realiza curaciones"_

— No me esperaba eso.

" _Si, al lado está la gran biblioteca donde se encuentra objetos demasiado preciados y bien conservados_ _. Ydonde estamos ahora es_ _la gran plazoleta donde obviamente convivimos_ "

— Es muy grande el sitio.

" _Y hay otros_ _lugares_ _más_ _donde te puedo llevar,_ _pero los descubrirás con el tiempo. Lo siento, debo irme_ "

—¿A donde?

" _Debo realizar prácticas de ataque en el coliseo. Te veo luego"_ Con eso la Blaziken corrió hacia dicho sitio no sin antes dar un beso amistoso o más bien un leve picotazo en la mejilla y se va corriendo, dejando a Ángel solo con piquetes en la zona recibida.

El muchacho miraba el panorama en la plazoleta: Mucha gente conviviendo, jugando, relaciones de noviazgos rondando por ahí. Se sentía como un extraño en medio de esa avanzada cultura. Así que se levantó de la banca y regresaba a la gran mansión, no sin antes ir a la cafetería a comer. Era el casi atardecer.

* * *

En ese lugar estaba repleto de muchos hombres y chicas pokémon, así que compró sus alimentos y justo al salir de ese sitio ya que no estaba acostumbrado a comer, se encontró con sorpresa y terror a esa Gardevoir.

" _¡Tú! ¡Insípido animal!"_ Ariana, la emblematica Gardevoir, usando sus poderes de psíquicos lanzó mi comida hacia mi camiseta, ensuciando por completo. _"!Me arruinaste el vestido_ _con tu maldito ponche_ _! ¡por tu culpa se rieron de mi!_

— Hey... No…No fue mi intención hacerte esto… lo siento… — Intenté salir pero ella me retiene con su poder. — Qu….¿Que está pasando?

Me saca de la cafetería y me golpea contra una pared al lado de la puerta del establecimiento.

" _Escucha extraño humano, considérate como rata_ _de laboratorio_ _,_ _por que mientras sigas aquí haré de tus días las peores que hayas vivido. ¿Sabes? No eres el único que atormento con mis métodos de respetarme"_

— Oye… Yo solo no quiero problemas… — Ángel intenta zafarse, pero no logra el objetivo.

" _Pues ya las tienes. Puedo hacerte sufrir o que mi novio te lo haga. Bienvenido al club de los acosados, fracasado. Nos veremos pronto._ " Con una sádica sonrisa me tira al otro lado de la pared mientras con sus compañeras entra a la cafetería. Algunos estudiantes se reían de mi desafortunado encuentro.

Ángel Salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía, ignorando a cualquiera que cruzara en el camino y regresó a su cuarto cerrando con fuerza su puerta; rápidamente reemplazó de prenda, pues ya se sentía algo aterrado por ese encuentro que simplemente ya tenía fobia a esa Pokémon y pensó sobre más problemas que se podía venir.

* * *

Era casi el anochecer, ya era las 7 de la noche y solo volvió a la cafetería a comer aprovechando que poca gente iba a ese lugar durante ese tiempo y decidió comer aunque con nerviosismo tratando de no ser descubierto por ella.

Regresó a su cuarto y solo vio la noche mientras solo era la fuente de luz las llamas de la chimenea de su habitación. Comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias antes de comenzar su semana de clases.

 _" Que Arceus se apiade de mi"_ en su mente estaba divagando tras ese encuentro, pero lo que más miedo que le podía pasar es que ella sea su compañera de clase. Venia lo peor más adelante.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por seguir en esta lectura y lamento haberlos hecho esperar por más de un año está historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en una nueva actualización. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
